There's this boy and he kinda has my heart
by CapitalP
Summary: 'I mean… you can just stay here. Sleep here. With me. Tonight. I just broke up, you know. So I need someone to accompany me.' Now I know what does it feels like to be nervous. Wait. Why should I feel nervous? Nico was looking around. I think he was nervous too somehow. PercyxNico
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perseus "Percy" Jackson. 17. Single and available. Yep. That's me. Currently lying in my bed and doing nothing. You know what is the best part lying in this water-bed? Because its water and it makes me comfortable in every single way. Oh yeah, have I told you that I am Poseidon's son? Yes? No? Well, I am one of the son of the Big Three, Poseidon is my dad. And Sally is my mom. I love my mom. But I guess after she got married, I get less of her attention. I understand since she's having a really great normal life right now with her beloved husband and a newborn baby. (I have a mortal younger sister and I'm super excited!) We named her Calypso Blofis. I don't know why my mom wanted to name my sister after Calypso. But actually I'm pretty grateful to her since with that way I can remind myself that Calypso is in Ogygia Island and will never forget our history together.

End of the story, I'm so bored.

While sighing to myself for thinking of Mom and my cute step sister who I haven't meet yet, I feel so pathetic. I rose myself from bed and suddenly feeling hungry. I pressed my empty stomach and wondering if dinner is ready. Without thinking much, I put on my coat and walk straight to dining Hall.

Wanted to open my door and then I suddenly realize that there is someone infront of my cabin, waiting. I wonder who it is. So i open the door slowly and trying to take a glimpse. Nico. "What is he doing here?" wonder to myself. Nico Di Angelo. One word to describe him, mystery. Two words to describe him Skinny Boy. And three words to describe him, He Likes Me. If any of you wondering, Yes, Nico is a boy and I am totally a boy too. But he LIKES me. How did I know? Simple. Here comes the flashback.

It was a dark and creepy night. The weather was so cold and freezing. And on that night, I met Annabeth because she said she wanted to meet me. I walked myself out from my cabin, and went straight to the Pegasus Stable. I kind of know why she wants to meet me at the cable, this is probably because the first time me and Annabeth actually talked to each other was in the stable truck. I was freezing, so i walked as fast as I can. Right infront of me was Annabeth. No matter how many times I see her, she's so breath-taking. With her untied blond hair, waving and that grey eyes. I seriously can't get enough of that.

'Hi. Freezing right?'

'Hmmm…'

Okay... what's with that answer? Did I do something wrong? Cause whenever Annabeth in 'Hmmm...' mood, it must be a bad news.

'Are you okay?'

'You think?'

'Not okay? Geez, you're freezing. Let's go inside.' I held her cold hand gently and pull her to the stable. The stable was empty because Pegasus in our camp hate being lock. So, they always wander around and by morning, they will be here, eating.

'Can you let me go?' Slowly Annabeth slip her hand off from mine. She looked sad, confused. I wonder why.

'Is something the matter? Something bothering you?'

'….'

I hate it when she is quiet, cause when she did it means that millions of things are running in her mind. And thus, I felt useless. Standing and staring in her eyes seeking for answer.

'You don't want to talk about it?' sighing to myself.

'Let's brake up.' Suddenly.

'WHAT?!'

'You heard me.' I can see that Annabeth was looking down, trying not cry. But I can see that her nose getting red and so do her face.

'I want a reason. What did I do? I need you Annabeth. I want you. I want us to be together.' Tried to convince her that I really do need her.

'You need me. But you don't love me. Anymore.' The way she said 'anymore' was like the most painful word ever created. But she said it.

Looking at her cold hands, fragile body, beautiful eyes, flawless. Why? How could I dare broke this tiny but strong girl. I swore to myself that I will protect her forever. But what did Annabeth said was true. I do need her so much, but I just… don't love her anymore. But I hate to admit it. I don't want to make her cry. But here I am, standing in front of a girl who tried to hold a tears.

'How do you know I don't love you? Anymore.'

'Percy, I'm not stupid. From the way you look at me now. Is not love.'

'Then what?'

'Sympathy. You felt pity on me. You just don't want me to cry and broken. So that is why I know that you try so hard to sustain this… relationship. But it's not working Percy. Lets end this. Goodbye Seaweed Brain. Hope we can stay as friend.' Annabeth look into my eyes. And suddenly she kissed my frozen lips. That smooth lips felt so good. While she's kissing me, I held her waist. Don't want to let her go. Oh, how I want to pin her down and lick that beautiful mouth of her and stare that miracle eyes all night. But I know its way too late. I know this kiss will be the last one.

Annabeth let go of herself from my embrace. Look into my eyes, smiling. Whispering to my ear 'Thank you for everything.' And went her way out.

In my cabin, there is no one. I felt like crying. I felt like I'm so useless right now. Like a walking dead. I hate myself. I hate Annabeth who kissed me and make me felt this way. But I know part of it was my fault. I let her down, stop loving her and lied. How I wish someone is here. Sitting next to me and comfort me.

Then suddenly, a dark shadow on a floor. A boy came out of it. Nico.

'Percy.'

'Nico. Please don't do that. Stop shadow travel wherever you want. I thought you were a ghost.'

'May I sit next to you?'

Even though I didn't say anything, Nico sat next to me. Fidgeting.

'I heard what happened.'

'About what?'

'You and Annabeth. I heard from the ghost. They saw you two together and how Annabeth cried.'

'Annabeth was crying?' I stood up. Shocked.

'Yes. On her way to her cabin, she was crying like… nonstop.'

'Annabeth… She's okay. She's strong. You don't have to worry. Tomorrow, you and she will be like how it used to be.' Holding my hands while look into my eyes. Comforting me like what I want. Oh Nico. You're so nice. How I wish I have a little brother like you.

'You're so kind Nico. How I wish you're my little brother.' I smiled to him and meant whatever I just said.

Nico looked hurt. He suddenly looked down and clenching his fist. Surpassing something.

'Don't you think I am stupid?'

'About what?' Nico still looking down.

'That I broke up with the best and smartest girl in Camp? That I lied to myself and her. Lied that I actually love her. But I just need her. Trying so hard to make her mine. But that just a stupid lewd of mine. Such a bad guy I am. Right?' staring at Nico but his still looking down. Instead, I stared at his neck. What a long neck. Pale white skin. Tempting.

BAMMM!

'Wow. What happened? Percy, are you okay?' Nico offered his hand. Must be weird for Nico to suddenly see his friend fell from the bed.

'Ouch. Oh, thanks dude.' Holding Nico's hand felt weird. Some ticklish feeling suddenly came. What was I thinking just now? How can i was tempted my Nico's neck? Oh my Gods. There must be something wrong with me. Must be a side-effect from Annabeth's kiss. So that's why I felt like this.

I rose myself up with Nico's help. Still holding Nico's hand. His hand was small. His finger was long. Like a girl's hand. Funny. Nico was staring at me. And I stared him back. That dark eyes. So different than Annabeth. Full with mystery.

Nico let go his hand from my grasp.

'I think I better go.' Said Nico.

'No—' Gosh. What did I just said? No?

Nico looked at me with his weird expression 'Hmmm…?'

'I mean… you can just stay here. Sleep here. With me. Tonight. I just broke up, you know. So I need someone to accompany me.' Now I know what does it feels like to be nervous. Wait. Why should I feel nervous?

Nico was looking around. I think he was nervous too somehow. Now that I think about it. If he sleeps with me tonight in this dark cabin, meaning it will be just the two of us. Oh man… Not good.

'I don't think i…' Before Nico can finish his words I pulled Nico's hand and push him on my bed.

'Wh—what are you trying to do?' Nico's voice was trembling. Shocked from being shoved to bed.

'Eh. What. Oh my gods. Nothing. I didn't mean anything. I just want you to feel my bed. Nice right? It made from water.' I was trying to make an excuses. And… what a stupid excuses.

Nico was trying to sit properly on Percy's bed. 'Yeah. Nice. It feels comfortable. No wonder it's a water-bed. Poseidon's son.' Smiling.

Man, Nico. You're so cruel. Are you trying to kill me now? Why did you have to smile while sitting on my bed?

I slowly crawled to Nico. Searching for his hands. Stroking his cheeks. Smooth. I put my hand around Nico's waist. Pulled his skinny body onto mine. Staring at his dark eyes. Nico suddenly closed his eyes. Like he gave me permission to do anything to him. Oh Nico. How I want to eat you right now.

I slammed his lips into mine violently. Licking his lips. 'Nico, open your mouth.' Then I put my tongue inside his mouth. Feeling each other tongues was so good. Sweet.

I pinned him down. I kissed his black hair. Smelled so good. Very alluring. Then I licked his ear. Left ear. Whispered to him. 'I want to hear you.' Then Nico suddenly open his eyes and 'Aaahh… Percy. Not my ear.' Sexy. And thus, the whole night I embraced him and eat all over him. Deliciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**This is a continuation from the last time. Sorry if there any grammar mistakes. Do enjoy. :)**

End of flashback.

To see Nico in front of my cabin after what happened yesterday night was so weird. Out of nowhere I felt very nervous. Like I want to meet him but on the same time, I don't. Yesterday night was wonderful. The feel of Nico's body responded to mine was miracle. Now that I think about it, why did he suddenly disappeared last night after 'that'. Was he felt guilty? If he did feel guilty, then why he is here.

I open my door and locked it. I went my way to Nico.

Awkwardly, I said 'Hey.'

Nico looked at me. Angry.

'Percy. Are you going somewhere?'

'Yeah. To Dining Hall. You want to follow?'

'Sure.' Nico nodded his head and walked behind me.

I try to slow down my steps since if possible I would like to walk side by side with Nico. But I think Nico don't want to walked with me. I stopped. And so do Nico. I turned back. Nico stood there and looking elsewhere. Suddenly I felt really irritated. It feels like he wants to say something to me. Without thinking. I took Nico's hands and that startled him.

'Wh—What are you doing?' Nico tried to let go of his hands from mine. Nope. No way am I going to let go of his hands. I grasp it more tightly.

'Ouch. Percy, let go of me. What if people see?' while looked around nervously.

'There's no one here.' Then I started to pull him into my embraced.

'Hey!' struggling.

'I know you like it when I do this.' Smirking at his face. That awesome feeling was when I get to see Nico's nervous face. Splendid.

'Let go of me, before I called someone.'

'Scary~ who do you want to call? Ghosts? Skeletons?'

'Very funny Percy Jackson. Yes, I will call ghosts if you don't let me go, now.' said Nico with his hard voice.

'Okay.' I let go of my hands from his waist then Nico try to take few steps behind. But then I kissed him.

'Hey!' Nico surprised and i kissed him again and again.

'Hmm.. let go… hmmmm.. me.. Ahhh. Percy- I can't breathe. Hmmmm…' said Nico struggled from my kiss.

'Feeling better?' whispered on his ear.

'What—are you—talking about?' Nico trying to take his breathe. 'What was that for?' Said Nico angrily while shoving me away.

'A kiss' I said while balancing myself from Nico's push.

'I don't need that after what happened yesterday.'

'Ouhh. I love yesterday. It was awesome. Want to do it again?'

'You're the worst guy ever Percy!' suddenly a shadow came out and ate Nico away.

'Oh great! You're running away Nico? I was just kidding.' Frustrated. Why did Nico need to run away from me? Was it because of what I said? Geeez, I hate my mouth. Urgg. He must be hurt from what I said. You are such a genius PERCY JACKSON. You made a girl cry and now a boy? After this what? Animal? Geez.

My hungry getting worse. I step into dining hall and guess what, there are lots of eyes locked on me. Well, this is absolutely not a first time. So kind of used to it. Somehow I knew why people looked at me with a disgusting eyes. Must be because of Annabeth. Rumors that I broke with Annabeth sure flied fast. How did they know anyway? There's no way Annabeth will go off and tell everyone about her love life. Ghost? Only Nico can communicate with them. And lastly… God. Only God can hear our conversation anywhere they want. So the only god here is Mr.D.

I sat on my bench. Alone. Obviously since I don't have half brothers or sisters. How I wish Tyson is here. With Tyson, at least I can laugh happily just by looking at him. Suddenly a sound of gong was heard. Mr D and beside him was Chiron. Mr D was holding and toasted a glass of - wait, is that water? Yes. A water into the air.

'People of Camp Half Blood. You now may eat and may Gods bless your food.' I was about to eat my blueberry pie but 'Oh. As I hate to say this. I heard last night there is a couple who just broke up. Miss Annabelle Champ and Perry Johnson. Cheers to both of them. Hahahaha!' I almost choking myself after heard what Mr.D just said. Then I looked up. Saw him grinning at me and Annabeth. I glanced at Annabeth and her face turned really red. Oh I really hate this man. Then I gazed at his glass, and the water inside started swirling. Chiron realized what I did and staring at me with his angry eyes, told me to stop. Then I stopped. Looked down. And ate my food silently. Alone.

On a next day, I woke up. Trying so hard to open my eyes. Yawning as loud as I can (I live alone, so basically I can do whatever I want) While stretching my arms, looked around then I stopped. Shocked. I saw Nico lying on my goddamn bed. He is sleeping next to me! Is this a dream? I slapped myself and I felt pain. No. This is so real!

I think today is the best day I ever had. Nico was on bed, sleeping with that cute baby face of his. Gosh. Then I gave a peck on Nico's cheek. Then Nico's eyebrows. Then slowly went down to his pinky lip. Slowly and gently.

Nico then open his eyes and shocked to see that I kissed him. 'Stop it Percy. Its ticklish.' Then Nico tried to sit properly.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him nicely.

He gazed on my face full with affection. 'To sleep with you.' Smiling. Yawning and stretching.

Oh Nico. That so nice of you. 'Breakfast together?'

'Okay. But let me change my clothes first.' Nico stood up and went into the bathroom.

I get away from bed and went straight to mirror. 'Fuck, my hair look like a bird's nest.' I took a comb and brush my hair properly. Tried to look better, I checked my face, teeth, smell my armpit. Nothing. Okay, Perfect. Then I heard toilet's door cracking, I jumped onto bed and act like nothing happened.

'Done?' I asked Nico.

'Yep. Want to go now or later? We still have like… 15 minutes before Chiron call.' Nico walked around my cabin. Inspecting my room full with curiosity. Then he suddenly turned his body to me and stared.

'Why are you staring at me like that?' I then straighten my body uncomfortably and tried to adjust my posture.

'I want to ask you.' said Nico. He then crawled onto the bed and snuggle himself to me. He rest his head on my chest. Quite a surprised since he never done this before. Then I wrapped my arm around him. Nico smelled so good. Alluring. Whoops. Dear Percy, you better snap out of yourself. I took a breath and closed my eyes, trying to surpass my desire. 'What do you want to ask?' I asked him to break my nervousness.

'Are we dating?'

Wow. Never expect that kind of question. Actually I pretty much wondering too whether Nico and i is considered dating since we already crossed the line last 2 nights ago. Later, I realized, after Nico asked that question, his finger was running around on my chest. He must be worried since I didn't reply. Immediately.

'Do you like me?'

'Of course I like you, Perce.' Stared into my eyes earnestly. Trying to convey his feelings to me. 'Then, do you like me, Percy?'

I took a breath for a while to calm myself down. I tried to remember how Nico had try so many times to save me from danger during quest. I really appreciate all he had done to me. But during those times, I was dating Annabeth. And just a few days ago, I broke up with her. And the reason why I and Annabeth broke up was not because of Nico. Wait. Hold on. If Annabeth said I don't love her anymore, I don't see her as a lover, then who did I love? Why I stopped loving Annabeth in the first place? Was it because of Nico? Was it?

I shook my head. Confused. Even until now, I still don't get my feelings. My heart. I do think sometime that Nico is cute, adorable and brave. But was that love or simply because I like him as a little brother. I look down to Nico's face. Then I stare at his eyes, nose, and cheeks then to his lip. I love his everything.

'Percy? Are you okay?' said with a weak voice. Nico then intertwine his legs to make it more intimate. I can sense that Nico don't want to let go of me. It just showed that how much he loves me. And that makes me feel very happy. Okay. Okay. I love Nico. I like him. I do and I want treasure him more than Annabeth. I nodded my head.

'You like me? Percy, you really like me?' with excitement Nico repeated the same question to make sure that I really like him.

'No Nico. Its not just a like. I love you. Will you be mine?' I sweetly stroke Nico's face. Smiling.

Nico then hugged me. Hugged me so tightly. I can even feel his heart thumping so… hand and fast.

'Yes Percy. I will and I want to be yours. Swear to me that you will never leave me behind. Swear to me that you will love me and I will do the same to you.' Wow. Nico say it so fast. So excited until I can't really understand what he said.

Then by the time I want to make a vow that I will love and care him for the rest of my life….Without warning, we can hear Chiron's voice, shouting 'BREKFAST TIME! HEROES! WAKE UP AND GATHER YOURSELF.' And after that someone is knocking my door. I look at Nico and he look at me. 'Go Nico. If someone see you here and not in your own cabin. Chiron will be totally pissed.'

Nico then summoned his shadows. But before he let his shadows to swallow himself. He grab my arm, and bite my bottom lip. Smirking. Afterwards, he jumped into his shadow and leave me alone with a stupid, shocking face. 'Was that a payback for kissing you last night?' Then the sound of knocking on my door getting louder.

'Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Who is it?' I opened the door and I saw Grover.

'Percy! You better hurry! Annabeth is in trouble!' said with his trembled tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Grover and I ran as fast as we can to Athena's Cabin. There are a lot of people surrounded the cabin. And what I can see is, everyone look worried. Miserable. Like someone is dead inside. Wait. Dead? Is Annabeth dead? I stopped and pulled Grover's arm.  
'Hey Dude! That's hurt!' shoving my hands away. 'What happened with Annabeth? I'm not going inside if you're not telling me now.' I insisted Grover to tell me before I fill up my courage to go and see what is happening.  
'Got no time to explain, Perce. She is in danger and you are the only that can help her. Come on!' Grover continued his running. Have I told you that Grover is a satyr. Satyr means half human and half goat. I know it sounds weird. But it is the truth. He and I used to be best buddy ever. But because of some tragic happening between us. He tried to ignore me and get away from me as far as he can. What happened? Well, no time to explain. Better run and safe Annabeth first.

'Make it through! Grover The Best and Percy the Hero are going in! Come on! Let us in!' Grover shoved other campers that were blocking the way. Athena's Cabin. Very different than mine. It full with books and maps and stuff that I don't understand. Pens and pencils are everywhere. Very messy but you can understand why. On a front bed, I can see Annabeth and her pale skin.  
I ran towards Annabeth and touch her head. 'Cold' Yes, very cold. Her lip is in blue colour and her hair are getting whiter? What is going on? 'Grover! What happened to her?'

Malcolm, one of the Athena's son and Annabeth second-in-command half-brother suddenly in front of me. 'She had been like this since 2 days ago. You know, after you and her… than she got back inside, crying and shivering. Nonstop.' Malcolm is tall and muscular kind of guy. The way he explained to me about what happened to Annabeth was like he is by her side when Annabeth was in this kind of condition. 'Then, why you're not telling Chiron since 2 days ago that she is suffering?' I insisted an answer. 'I want to!' bravery. 'But Annabeth said that maybe…maybe it just a side-effect after her heart broken. She insisted that she's fine. What can I do then? You know very well how stubborn she is.'  
I clutch my fists. 'Then, where is Chiron?' I looked at Grover. 'He was here. Then he told me to call you while he run and take the antidote.' Said Grover while looking to Annabeth full with worried. I took Annabeth's hand, try to make it warm. I rubbed her hand gently. Thought if I do that, at least she can get any better. But it actually don't have any effect. I just feel like do it. While I hold Annabeth's hands. All the memories between me and her came flash into my head.

The way she act in front of me. The way we talk. The way we were together. I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, tried to erase those thought about me and Annabeth. And try to convince myself that I am currently dating Nico, the son of Hades, like… 10 minutes ago?  
I'm sorry Nico. But I can't help it now. Annabeth was my girlfriend but she is still my friend. I stroke Annabeth's hair. Slowly. 'Nectar..' I glared at Grover. 'Have you give her Nectar or Ambrossia? She looks like she's in pain.' Then I look back at Annabeth. She seems like something was pressing her head. Her face look tragic. 'Chiron gave her already. And I don't think give more will be good, Perce.'

I almost yelled at Grover. Are you blind or what? Can't you see she's miserable right now? Sweating a lot. Murmuring words that I don't understand. 'P—y'. Yep. She said something that start with P and end with Y. Percy? Wait. Was she calling my name? I grasp Annabeth hand more tightly. 'Annabeth. I'm here Annabeth. Don't worry, Chiron went and take some antidote. You going to be alright.'  
Then Annabeth open her eyes slowly. 'Seaweed Brain. What are you doing here? Looking so worried. I'm not dying am I?' smiling and chuckling. Then she suddenly coughing so painfully. 'Can someone go and call Chiron to come here NOW.' Malcolm was the first person that went out to search for Chiron. And after 5 minutes, Chiron tiredly gasping to take some air. 'Here the antidote.' Chiron try to stand beside me. I gave him some space since he's the doctor. Chiron then put his big hand on Annabeth forehead. 'Cold and Hot. What is going on while I'm gone?' I tried and explain to Chiron what happened. 'This is hard. Why now?' Chiron said to himself but somehow I heard what he said. 'Why now what? Tell me Chiron.' I begged Chiron to tell me. I can't take it to see Annabeth in this kind of state.

Chiron look at me with sympathy eyes. 'I know Percy. Even I want save Annabeth. She is one of my best student. But… with only my antidote it is not enough.'

'What do you need? I go and take it. I can go right now if possible. What? Poisonous mushroom? Weeds? Come on Chiron.'

'I need a large amount of blood.'

'Who's blood?'

Chiron stared at me. Stared into my eyes. Somehow I understand. 'My blood?'

'Yes Percy. I need your blood. Your blood somehow contain an antidote from Gorgon's blood last time you drank.'

'Then, go on. Take it. If my blood somehow can save Annabeth life.' I showed Chiron my hands.

'It is not as easy as you think Percy.' Chiron hesitated.

Then Grover suddenly grabbed my shoulder. He shook his head.

'If you a boy give a blood to a girl. It means that you are willing to… marry her. Since you share a same blood. That is our Camp's Legend. And that legend somehow was truth.'

I stared at Grover. And looked back to Chiron. Confused. Why I never heard this kind of ridiculous legend before? Then, if I don't give my blood to Annabeth, she will die. But if I give her, I'm willing to marry her? What other option do I have? Someone. Tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Firstly, I want to apologize for uploading late. Really late. Its not that i stop making this,instead i actually had finished writing until chapter 5 but i was kinda busy to upload it. But after i received this message from someone said that (he/she) want to read more and gave me (he/she) ideas and somehow i felt grateful thus ... TADAAA! An update from me. Do enjoy both Chapter 3 and 4._

I shook my head again and again. I don't get it. I don't get THIS! And gradually sat myself to the nearest chair. By saving her, I need to marry her? What is this? Drama? This is absolutely ridiculous. Well, its not that I don't want to marry her. Who don't want to take a genius girl's hand to be yours? But… but… Oh come on! I JUST BROKE UP WITH HER! I JUST MADE HER CRY AND PROMISED NICO THAT I WILL BE WITH HIM. Why is this happening to me? I closed eyes. Took a really deep breath. I feel like crying. I feel like this is so unfair. I just want to love someone with my whole heart. I just want to start a new and fresh love with Nico for him by my side. To have Nico. To kiss and hug him forever. I just want that. Maybe I am being selfish here because Annabeth was my girlfriend. And yes, I did loved her before. Wholeheartedly. But, that was before. I stopped loving her because I finally found someone. And then, this? Gods. Please Gods. Please Poseidon. Help me. Athena, I know you hate me, but this involve your favourite daughter so you need to help me somehow. You warned me before right, to not getting near Annabeth but I did. And I broke her heart to the point this is happening. I shook my head. Opened my eyes.

'Okay. Go on and take my blood.'

'Perce, dude. Are you sure?' Grover asked. 'I'm not lying about the legend. Because it really did happened before. You can ask Chiron if you don't believe me.'

'Yes Percy. It did happened. I can't tell you more details but if you share a same blood with a girl…' Chiron shook his head and continued 'meaning you are proposing to her. And if you don't take this seriously. Annabeth will be in trouble again.'

'You mean… if I don't play along with this marrying stuff just because I shared my blood with her, she will be in trouble? What kind of problem?'

Chiron looked down, trying to remember something. 'Something like a curse. Curse that will make Annabeth unable to have any relationship other than the one she shared blood with.' The he looked up. 'Yes, something like that.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Great. This is absolutely great.'

'Umm… Chiron, Percy, Grover. I don't want to disturb. But I think Annabeth getting worse.' Said Malcolm with a trembling voice.

I looked back. Ran towards Annabeth. Put my hand on her head. Its getting hotter. 'She's getting hotter!' I shook Annabeth body trying to wake her up. Identify whether she passed out or just asleep. But she didn't moved. She must be passed out. 'She's not conscious. I think she pass out already.' I glared at Chiron. 'Take my blood CHIRON! About marrying her or whatever is that, let it be! Saving her right now is my first priority!' I took my pen from my pocket and uncapped it then a blade it become. I then sliced my forearm and blood flow down slowly. Ouch.

'Perce! Stupid! What are you doing?!' Graver head towards me and took one of available cloth to stopped my blood from flowing.

'Come on Chiron! Why you still doing nothing? Give my blood to Annabeth already.' I said. I was so angry, maybe perhaps I felt a little hurt from this blood kept on flowing or maybe because I felt useless if I'm not able to save Annabeth. Or both.

Chiron took a breath and heavily walk his four legs towards me. He glared at me. 'What you did right now is very stupid Percy Jackson. But you are correct. Right now, nothing is important then to save Annabeth. But I don't acknowledge for you to carelessly cut yourself like this. Give me your hand.'

I gave my hand to Chiron. Somehow he seems scary. Well, he always look serious but not scary. Chiron hold my hand and grab something from his pocket. An antidote perhaps. And he pour that antidote on my bleeding forearm and miraculously my cut was healed. Healed. No more blood. I looked at Chiron. With surprised.

'This is an antidote that can heal anything that are not too serious. Just like your cut. And this thing is very limited. I can only made this when I have a really high quality ingredients.' Chiron showed me the antidote's bottle. 'Now. We need to save Annabeth. Grover, can you take bucket and fill it with water.' Said Chiron to Grover. Then Grover straight away went to bathroom to take some water. 'Malcolm, you go to my office and take a tools that used to transfer blood. You know what it is right? Since I had teach these before.' Malcolm nodded his head meaning he understand what he need to do. And how about me?

Chiron stared down to my face. 'Percy, let me warning you again. I don't know what had happened between you and Annabeth. But I hope that you two can get back together.' Chiron really looked into my green eyes. Like he begging me to reconsider my decision. The he continued 'With this sharing blood stuff. You have to take it seriously. Even gods take this serious.' Chiron sighed and stopped himself from saying further. I guess he just don't want to give any more details than what I need to know. Like why it become a legend? Who shared blood with who and end up marrying each other? I am seriously want to know. But instead of asking, I didn't say any word.

Grover came with a bucket full with water inside and 5 minutes after that, Malcolm tag along with a really difficult tools that I don't know what there are. (I really don't know what tools are those so I don't dare to give any details.) Chiron told me to lie down on a bed next to Annabeth. And I awkwardly lie down and stared on the wall. Out of nervousness I asked 'Umm… I don't want to sound like a coward but is it painful?' Next to me I can hear Grover chuckle a little. Then I glared at him 'I'm being serious here Grover. And don't laugh.'

'I'm not laughing.' Grover trying to adjust his posture then suddenly he burst into laughing. Then followed by Malcolm and Chiron smiling face.

'Man, dude. You are so funny! How can you afraid of needle but you can stupidly cut yourself with your blade just now?' Said Grover. Still laughing.

'Laugh all you want Grover. But I'm not joking. I just hate pain that I don't know how pain it is. You get it?' I said with a serious face.

Then Grover stopped laughing by clearing his throats. 'Ehem. Sorry Perce. Just want to play around.'

I closed my eyes after hearing Grover explanation. While I closed my eyes. I can see Nico's face. Oh. Maybe slowly I have been craving for him. Or maybe I can't stop thinking about the legend. What will happen to Nico if he found that I have to marry Annabeth? Will he be angry? Or be who he used to be when his sister died? Stray away to seek revenge? I tried to calm myself. I don't want any of that to be happening. I don't want to see Nico's grim face anymore. I just want to see his beautiful smile that only I can see. How I want to touch his body so much right now. Kiss all over it. Wanting to leave a mark on his body as a symbol that his mine. But I know perhaps it is too late. Since I decided to share my blood with Annabeth and thus meaning by marrying her.

While I was thinking, I can feel that something been insert into my body. I felt tingling. Then before I can remember. I lost conscious. Asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what to do now. I knew that somehow I'm dreaming. But I don't know what kind of dream is this since I'm standing in a dark.

So I decided to go on with my dream. I walked aimlessly. There is nothing to see since in this dream, everything is black. Dark. And slowly, I'm getting scare. Cold and shivered. What is this feeling? Feeling that I had tasted before. I looked around me, and why did I feel that this place getting blacker? Getting darker than before? So I'm getting nervous. Thus, I started to run. Ran for something that I don't know. Ran without a reason. Ran because of scare. Scare of something.

I can feel sweat sliding down my forehead to my cheek. It's getting hotter in here. And my breath getting heavier and so do my body. Then suddenly I can't move. I can't run. I can't feel. I became numb. Straightaway I fell on a hard cement. I can't even move my fingers and without warning, a shadow appeared. A dark shadow was standing infront of me. And it looked down to me. Knelt. And somehow I can feel that shadow was touching… No—stroking my hair. Gently. Softly.

I tried so hard to move my head. To see who shadow was that. Whose hand is that? But then, by the time I want to see the shadow's face, it whispered. "I love you." And gone.

I opened my eyes, and tears running down. I swallowed hard and I swept my tears away and wonder what was that dream about and why am i crying?

"Are you okay Perce?" asked Grover while giving me a glass of nectar.

"I'm fine, just… don't know. Suddenly feeling down." I said, still wiping my overflowed tears.

"What happened? Did you dream about something sad? Or bad? Or fat?"

"Why fat?"

"Don't know, just say it. Since I think this is the first time I see you crying and water coming out from your nose. And not to sound rude but you look ugly."

"Thanks. Is that a compliment?"

"Yep. A really generous compliment from me to you. Now, you want to stay here or go see Annabeth?"

"Why? Where is she?"

"While you were asleep, Chiron transferred her to the main house. To make it easier for other camper to come and visit her or whatever."

"I think ill go back to my room." I tried and raised myself from the bed. And trying to balance myself from falling. Ouch. I stumbled a little when I feel something itchy.

"You better be careful Perce. The pain from transferring blood haven't fully heal yet. I think its better if you just stay here for a moment."

"You think it is clever for me to sleep in other people's cabin?"

"Let me think first….. Nope."

"See. So, now help me." I gave my arm and wrapped it around Grover's. I need to do that so Grover can support my body weight.

While walking with a help of Grover, I started thinking about the dream I dreamt just now. What was that? Who was that? What kind of dream is that? More questions than answers. Suddenly, I remembered about the pack I have to make with Annabeth after sharing blood with her. Is it true I have to be hers? I mean, it doesn't make sense. Who the hell make that kind of legend? Just ridiculous. I just want to save her from dying not marrying her. Besides, I'm just 18. I'm still hot young blood boy who still hasn't fully live his life yet. There are lots of adventures I want to go through. Lots of horror and scary life to live. Not living in a love story drama like this. Be a husband and all. How am I supposed to be a husband of someone when being a boyfriend is hard enough for me?

Boyfriend? Shit. I tripped a little. Suddenly my left leg getting weaker. Nico

"Dude, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nico." I muttered.

"What?!"

Ignoring Grover's question. I raised up and ran as fast as I can. I think I ran oddly because my left leg really hurting me right now. But I leave it. All I'm thinking about right now is to go to my cabin then… then what? It's not like Nico is living with me. Wait. Maybe I can just call him. He always there whenever I think of him. Perhaps he can sense me if I call him. Yes.

I need to see him. I have to. I want to explain everything. I want him to know, saving Annabeth not because I still have a lingering feeling towards her but only to save her. And all I want is him. Nico di Angelo. I want to embrace him. To kiss his soft and tender lips. Stroking his shiny black hair with my finger and most of all, looking at his smiling face without getting tired. Oh really want to do that to him. To one and only Nico. Now I know that I really love him and it's killing me.

It took me long to walked from Athena cabin to me mine. First because I can hardly walk or run. Or even moving my legs. Why this is happening to me when all I want is heading to my cabin and see Nico.


	6. Chapter 6

_The truth is, I almost give up on this story and I know most of you almost give up to wait for an update. Actually, there are no reason why I suddenly stop. Just because I had exams before and too lazy to write. But then since I have a free time (too much free time) I continue. But I'm not guarantee that I will proceed with this story since I'm short with ideas. Can any of you give any suggestion? Hahahahaha! Well, do enjoy. Sorry if there are any mistakes. :D_

In my cabin, I shout. Shouting Nico's name. Over and over again. Begging him to come. To appear out of nowhere and suddenly hugging me, embrace me. Smiling and saying that everything is fine, he understands me, forgives my foolish action and kissing me gently. But I know its all just a dream, something that I wish for. Deep down I know that he would not forgive me for betraying him. No kissing and no hugging. No warm embrace from him.

But what am I supposed to do? The only thing I can do right now is begging him to appear, to standing in front of me. But for few minutes past, nothing seems to change. No sounds, no dark shadow come. Nothing.

I'm sighing heavily. Grabbed a chair and sit on it, in a centre of my room near my bed.

I rubbed my face. Sighing. Again.

Wishing and keep on wishing a what-if situation. All kind of what if.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Leave me alone!" I shout. Too lazy and too tired to open the door or to see anyone right now.

Then the knocking stop. But rather a voice can be heard. "Nico's here. Can you open the door?"

I lift up my head. Surprised and confused. Without thinking much, I dragged my leg and myself then open the door right away.

"Hey. May I come in?"

I can hear Nico's grim voice and face. His face, as pale as usual but right now he looks paler. And his hair, dark black hair that always look like he just got up from bed but it looks cute and perfect to me. I let him in.

After closed the door, I follow him from behind. He let himself sitting on a chair I just sat. While I just stood in front of him like a statue. Like a child who is ready to get scold from their mom. But for a few minutes, there are only silence.

My legs getting tired from both standing and twisted hour ago.

Without warning, Nico stand up, and grab my arm. Lending me to sit on a chair while he is standing. No, kneeling. Knelt in front of me while holding my hands. Playing with my fingers without a words.

Then, I talked. "Nico. I know you know that all I did was saving Annabeth. Not because I love her or having any lingering feelings. Well, I did have a lingering feelings towards her but it just that we used to date and used to love each other. But reason why I decided to share my blood with her, because I have this gorgon blood in me from previous adventure. And though Chiron and Grover said that sharing blood may cause you to marry or whatever with Annabeth, but I'm not that cruel to let Annabeth die. She still means something to me. But you meant more than that. My feeling for you are more than Annabeth's. There are still tons of stuff I want to talk-" Nico shoved his lips on mine. He warm and tender lips on mine. And I returned the kisses at Nico's request. The kisses getting passionate. It didn't feel bad eventhough I know I'm kissing my own boyfriend, but I did something wrong and unforgiveable. But to be honest, the touch of his lips was pleasant.

I grabbed Nico's waist. His waist size is perfect fit for my hands. The sensation from Nico's lips, I slowly insert my tongue lightly into his and let it dance on its own. Nico accepting my kisses without a word. Even while us trying to catch a breath. He just looked into my eyes and continued.

Without I realized, we already on a bed. I can't hold in anymore. And I know he knows. So he shoved his shirt away and trying to open mine too. I let he do it. Since I quite surprised myself how aggressive he being. After all those kisses, I gently bite his lower lip and head down to kiss his neck. Nico seems to feel it because I can see that his expression is totally turning me on.

Then, suddenly Nico stopped. He let his face a distance from mine and examined my eyes, my nose, my lips, and my whole face.

"I love you Percy. Please don't leave me. Don's leave me alone like how Bianca did. Keep your promise. Cause I will keep mine." And for a whole day, our love is infinite.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight was great. Nico's aggressiveness and the pleasure that I felt was beyond everything. All my worried, my problems, my foolishness was washed away by just one kissed from Nico. And from that one kissed, he surrendered his soul and body to me. Is that his way to show how he loves me? How he wants me to understand that he dears and forgives my mistakes. My selfishness. My greediness.

I woke up early that night. I saw Nico still sleeping besides me. Decided to walk outside alone, I kissed Nico's cheek than head outside. It was really cold that night. Still winter. And still dark. From far, I can see two satyrs sitting on tree bench with a cup of hot coffee perhaps. Maybe they want to relax their mind and body for tomorrow's work. And so do me. The reason why I am outside here was to calm down my head, and start thinking about my future. My new future that I want to build with Nico. Recreating the old dreams that I wish when I was with Annabeth.

Annabeth was great. She is very understanding. Well, not really. But she is great. She understands me the best. And besides, by dating the genius was a benefit to me. I learned so much by being with her. And most of all, I learned how to love and be loved by someone. Being someone else precious treasure and diamond. I know she loved me. Well, more like she still loves me. I mean, we have been together for years. I know her even before I met Nico.

All kind of what-if I had when I was with her, sweep away during the night Nico held me in his embrace. Like I was waiting for someone to let me consume them instead of being consumed. And Nico gave me. He lets me have his souls or life even he has to. But Annabeth was not like that. I'm the one who had to give my souls and feelings but for her, she only gives me part of it. This is because of her pride. She have a pride that she wants to protect herself not to be protected. Instead, Nico lets me protect him with all I want.

"Okay! Stop with this comparing." I shook my head.

To say that suddenly, the two satyrs I saw immediately turned their heads towards me like I was some crazy bastard who is talking to himself. Well, I am talking to myself.

I said sorry to those two and walk back to my cabin since it was so cold to the point where I am super freezing. How the heck those two satyrs can still sitting outside with only a shirt and no pants? Satyrs.

I opened the door. And right away, I saw Nico standing in front of me more like infront of the door. Is he waiting for me? For me to return? Wondering if I never come back?

"Where did you go?"

"Outside"

"Why?"

"To cool down my head."

"Are you confuse?"

I didn't answer Nico's question. I let it hanging. I went to the bathroom and washed my face with a hot water. Water can help me. In a lot of ways. More than anything. Then I went outside, and Nico still standing on a same spot.

"Are you confuse?" Nico asked me again. Straight to my face.

What he wants me to reply? If I said yes, meaning I want Annabeth back and I admit that the reason I saved her was because I had feelings towards her. And if I said no, will that make him happy? Will that make him think I love him and all I want is him and no one else? But deep down I know, that either answer will lead me to something. Route of life that I don't know.

I took a deep breath.

"I am." I said.

I can see that Nico's expression didn't change. Like he expects me to say that. A question that he knows the answer already.

"What am I to you, Percy?"

I keep quite again. I don't know how to answer that. I don't know what is going on and why the heck I said that. Instead of answering it, I held his hands. Slowly. Playing with his fingers like how he did to me yesterday. Intertwined my fingers with his. I looked down, but I know he is still looking at me. Straight, with an expression that you cannot fully describe how and what he is thinking about.

"I love you Nico. I seriously do. Made love with you was the best. You gave in everything to me and so did I. Having a future with you is like a dream to me. Loving you is all I want." Saying like a whispered.

"But? There is a but, right?"

I closed my eyes, I don't dare to look into his eyes. Am I supposed to lie or tell him the truth?

"But this is all still a dream to me. Broke up with a best girl but end up on bed with you. And suddenly I had to save her instead of forgetting her. Betraying you in only one day after those promises I made. But you forgave me with your warmth. But I know, in a future, you and I, we will keep on doing things that won't be forgive. Especially me. I am a trouble maker, Nico. I will keep on doing mistakes. I am young and stupid. I act before I think. I don't want that every times I did wrong, and you forgive with a hug like nothing happen. Ripping you apart every times. I know this, because I did that her. I broke her heart so many times. I made her sad countless. So I don't want you to feel it too. I'm sorry." I embraced myself instead of hugging him. I was so sad. So many things I want to say. So many. But tonight, that's all I can think of. I sat myself on a bed. Didn't dare to look at Nico. Didn't dare to let him see my crying face.

I let him down only in one day. And imagine if this day keep on repeating. Too afraid to confront Nico, but Nico knows everything. He knows what I did even before I can tell him. Even before I can say a word. He forgive me. But how about me? Those wrongs I did. Even I have no confident in myself whether I won't repeat it again or what. Besides, I have to wait till morning to go and see Chiron of what happen with Annabeth. Is she awake? Is she fine? Am I still need to be with her? Are those legends true? What really happened for those legends to be told? Lots and lots of questions I have still unanswered. That's why I am confused.

Don't know whether accepting Nico can bring happiness to both of us until I know everything that going on right now. I just wish he can wait for me. He can be there with me when everything is done. But for now, I don't want him to be hurt by seeing me with Annabeth together. Not now.

My tears still there. I can't stop it. Thinking about Nico made my mind go crazy. Suddenly a Nico hug me. See, he always hug me. Always give his warmth to me. Always.

"Percy, you know. You were never supposed to mean this much to me and besides I don't even plan to fall so hard on you. But who knows, no one knows, that I did fall for you, crazy for your kisses, and that's the truth. That is the one and only reason what keeps me holding on, forgive you even you broke your promises, not just last night's promise but during the night that you promised me that you will protect Bianca for me, but you didn't. I forgave you. Because it hurts like hell to let you go."

I can feel Nico's tears running down to my shirt as we hugged together. This is the first time Nico express his feelings to me. And I know I need and have to keep and treasure his feelings with love. Nico kissed my eyes and licked my tears away.

"Salty"

I smiled a little. "What do you expect?" Then I licked his tears back. "Yup, really salty."

We look at each other, and laugh a little. I love to see Nico's smiling face. Its like the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. Well, that is because he always looking all gloomy and dark. So when he is suddenly smiling. It was nice. Really nice.

"Together?"

Nico asked me while still wrapping his arms around me.

"Together." I smiled and shoved my lips on his. Kissing him again until morning come and call.


	8. Chapter 8

On the next day, I rushed to see Chiron at a big house. I demand him to answer all of my questions without anything left out. I went there with Grover since he too knows well just like Chiron. And besides, he wants to see Annabeth condition. So we go there together.

"How is Annabeth?"

Chiron saw me and having this expression that he expects me to come and asking him hundreds of questions.

"She is doing just fine, Percy. You don't need to worry. Give her 2 days and she will be fully heal." said Chiron with a serious face. And he continued "Since you and Grover are here, I want to discuss few things with you. Come and sit." Thus, we sat on a chair in front of Chiron while Chiron rummaged his old cases and brought out this vintage looking book.

"As you can see, this is an old book I got from my mortal friend. Well, he is dead few decades ago. But before he die, he gave me this. Entrust this book for me to read and fully understand what he as a mortal but a huge fan of gods and made a research about this book for his whole life. Though he is a very generous and hardworking man, no matter how much he loves to conclude his research, but he never did. As I read this book, I can see all kind of legends and myths that I know but the complete story was actually written in this book." Chiron gave us to take a look into the content of the book. And, yes, the book really is ancient. I can barely read the words since its written in old English and the fond is quite odd.

"So this book told you about legends?" asked Grover while flipping the pages even though he don't understand the words.

In this book, as I said, it was written in old English and the fond was kinda odd. But as Grover flipped page by page, I can see that there are few pictures in it. Like a picture of someone naked holding a basket of pear. And on this page 105, one naked guy and a half naked woman holding hands while some black swirling thing behind them. What kind of picture is this?

Then Chiron suddenly asked Grover to stop at page 104. He then asked us to read the page besides the pictures I just described.

"Umm… I don't want to sounds like I don't know how to read but I really cannot understand this writing Mr. Chiron. It looks like some alien language to me." As Grover said that he looked back to me, waiting for me to agree with him. So, I nodded.

Chiron took the book from Grover's hand. "This is the story about the legend of blood sharing."

I looked up. Surprised. I can see Grover who is beside me is getting restless. I know he heard about the legend but don't fully understand what really lie in it. "So what it is? It can't be just by sharing blood, we have to get married. I mean, in mortal world, people loss and shared blood every day in hospital. What is the difference between what I did with Annabeth and those mortals?"

"There are no big difference, Percy. But what made it different is you and Annabeth are half-mortal and half-god. When it comes to gods, everything is different." The way Chiron said it, looks like it is the most common thing I should know. So mortal and half-mortal are difference. And the different is because we have something to do with god. And when gods are involved, everything is different. Errgg… can we get this issues finish? I am very hungry you know.

"Once upon a time, there are two demi-gods who are hating each other. Let say there are Demi A and Demi B. The real name cannot be told since this is something only certain people knows. And those two Demis are always on each other throat. They hated each other to the point where they involved mortals and gods. They challenged each other everyday. But one day, there is one god who had enough of their unwise and childish fight. So he tested them with putting them in a dome which full with needles and sharp thorn of branches. So when everytime they are walking, or even standing, they loss blood. But what option do they have to exit the dome other than keep on walking and losing blood every second. Then, Demi A suggests they should not keep on fighting but instead trying to escape from this maze of thorn. After few days, they finally reached the exit. But during that time Demi B almost die out of losing too many bloods. Demi A don't know what to do. So he begged to gods to spare Demi B's life. And the god fulfilled his wish."

"Why Demi A wants Demi B to be alive?"

Chiron stopped his story when Grover asked him the question. But instead of answer it back, he asked us, more like me. Why Demi A wants Demi B to be alive? He stares into my side and seeking for the answer from my mouth. And Grover also looking me. How am I supposed to know? I barely heard what Chiron just said.

"Ummm… because he wants to get to know more about Demi B. But it was too late if Demi B died? Is it?"

"Correct. Then, why do you think, God answered his wish?" Chiron asked me AGAIN. Dear Mr Chiron, I know you know that I'm not a bright student who knows all the answer. But I still answered it anyway. "Because, the god was bored?"

I know it was a very stupid of me to say that till both Chiron's and Grover's eyes wide open. Well, more like Grover's eyes was wide open but Chiron's eyes getting smaller like didn't find my answer was funny. Hello, I'm not trying okay. I am really don't know.

"No, Percy." Chiron shook his head. Unsatisfied with me. "This is because the god knew Demi A loves Demi B. And so do Demi B. So that's why the god saved both of them."

"Wait, weren't both of them were dudes?" I asked with a confusing face. I thought they were a guy since they always fought. But to found out that a boy and a girl had a fight was kind of a surprised.

"Demi A was a boy and Demi B was a girl, Percy. Are you bored, Percy?"

"No! Absolutely not. I am really hearing your story Sir. Really." I change the way I sit.

"He is just hungry sir Chiron. Please continue, I really want to know what happened next." Said Grover with a glimmering eyes straight to Chiron's face. Thank gods Grover is here. At least I have someone that can change Chiron's attention.

"Ehem. So, Grover. Do you know how the god saved both of them? I know you knew."

The moment Chiron said 'I know you knew' to Grover. Was like I know it too.

Instead of Grover, I answered it with murmuring. "Shared their bloods. Exchange it."

Chiron shifts his face to me again. "Yes Percy. Yes. They shared their blood. And they live. Then after both of them alive, the god told them to get married and asked them to live their life to the fullest. Love each other and always remembered that they are one. Not two."

"So are you telling me that Annabeth are part of me now?" I watched Chiron's and Grover's eyes getting cloudy. Was I correct? She is part of me? "Mr Chiron, Sir, I am just a 17 years old teenage boy who still hasn't completely understand himself yet. And now just because I saved my friend who happened to be a girl by sharing a blood. You are telling me I have to live my life with her? My ex-girlfriend? You do know that she is the one that broke up with me. Right?"

"I don't know what happened between you and—"

"Oh I know you do. If Mr.D knew, there are no way that you don't know." I said with a little rudeness in it. Well, I didn't really meant to be rude here, but I can't hold myself in anymore. For Chiron to act like me and Annabeth were nothing but just a friends was like a bullshit to me. Mr D even embarrassed me and her few days ago during dinner at a dining hall, in front of all campers.

I folded my arms. Looking away. I don't care anymore. I am and Annabeth are not going to be together again. Not like never. But right now I love Nico. Oh how I really want to tell Chiron about me and Nico. That I am with Nico right now. But I certainly cannot tell him. There were a gap of silent in a room for a moment. Even Grover don't know how to crack a joke right now. But suddenly a door opened. And Malcolm was there.

"Sir—oh, Percy and Grover. Well, that's good. Annabeth awake. And she is acting kinda weird right now." Said Malcolm with strange expression.


	9. Chapter 9

As Malcolm burst in Chiron's room while we were talking and suddenly said that Annabeth was awake but something wrong with her, my heart suddenly gone from relieved to despair. What had happened to Annabeth for Malcolm to say that? So Chiron, Grover and I headed out and went to a next door since Annabeth was there. As we go in, we can see that Annabeth was sitting on a bunk without looking to any of us. She just stared into the window and murmuring something.

"Annabeth, are you okay, girl?" Grover said while sitting next to Annabeth. But to my surprised, Annabeth jerked back. Like how disgusting Grover are. And she kept on shaking her head telling us to stay away from her. She looked to each of us. From Malcolm, Chiron and me. But when she saw me, her eyes turned stormy, like her mind was thinking hard. Like she is forgetting something. Something important.

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

The moment Annabeth said that, I stepped a little away from her. Too shocked to hear this. Is she having amnesia? I examined Chiron's expression since he looked more surprised than I am. "Do you know your name?" I asked her.

"Annabeth."

"Anything else?" now its Chiron's turn to asked her.

"One name."

"Whose name?"

"Percy" the moment she said my name, my heart dropped. She remembered these two names only. Mine and hers. But why? Wait. She knows my name but is she knows which one is 'Percy'? While I was thinking, I realised all of them were looking at me like I know something that they don't.

"Hey, I don't know anything okay. Maybe she don't even know which one is 'Percy' but only the name." I stepped back a little from them to get away from the attention.

"You are Percy." Annabeth's finger totally straight to my face. I can see from her eyes that she knows who Percy is. She and I exchanged looks. How can she knows? I mean, she don't even remembered Grover, a guy that have been with her since she was seven. And Chiron, someone that she looked up at. But why me? Someone that only gave her sadness and sorrow.

I looked away. I hesitated for a while to say anything. Too afraid if I said something stupid.

Chiron kept quiet for a moment. Even he don't have any idea what to do. So he told us to go to dining hall and call everyone to go there too. Since he will made an announcement later, after he asked for Mr. D's opinion.

"Why you have to ask Mr.D? I mean, he is useless." Whoops, wrong word Percy. Totally wrong.

"I'm just the activities director, Percy. I'm not the one that decide everything. Mr D is the one that will tell us, what to do and what not to do." He then dismissed me and Grover. Not Malcolm since he was needed there to help Annabeth.

Grover and I knocked each cabin's door and told them to go to dining hall since Chiron wants to make an announcement. And I think I can guess what kind of announcement he will made. I took a glance into Zeus's cabin. It was empty. Well, of course. Since the only person who used to live there was Thalia but now she is a hunter and perhaps will never come here again. Got to admit, I kinda miss her. I mean, she just like an elder sister to me. She say what she wants and scold me if I did wrong. And at this moment, when it comes to Annabeth, I really would like to ask for her opinion. But as a hunter, you cannot have any interaction with a boy. And I am a boy. Too bad.

I wander around lake. I tried and played around with a water. To calm myself down. I looked into a water and start talking "What am I supposed to do? Annabeth lost her memories but she can remember me which I think is bad. I just found out the whole story about the legend of sharing blood and got no idea what will happen from now on. How I wish everything is just a dream." Sigh. But I know, if this is just a dream, meaning me and Nico also a dream. And I don't want that. Again, nothing can help me right now.

I went to dining hall and sat on my seat alone. I saw other benches have people sitting and laughing together, while me, doing nothing but staring. I ordered one blue colour apple pie and blue flavour drink. Too hungry and too thirsty. For a while, nothing happen. Then suddenly a horn can be heard. Chiron was standing in front. And Mr.D presence nowhere to be found. Good.

"Heroes and campers! I have both good and bad news to tell. First, Annabeth is awake which is a good thing since she survived and looking better. But the bad is, she can't remember anything at all. The only memories she have are her name and someone's name." as Chiron told them about the bad news, everyone start making a noise. Murmuring and whispering whats going on and who other name she remembers.

Suddenly, one of Aphrodite's daughter stood up and asked Chiron whose name Annabeth remembered. At first, Chiron seems hesitated to answer. But he said it was my name. "The only name she can remember other than hers is Percy's." And to my not-so-surprised everyone was looking to me like I am the criminal. And their whispering was getting louder. Ergg, the moment I hate so much. Since the noise is getting loud, Chiron had to ask them to keep silent since there are more he needs to say.

"That is why I want to ask if any of you happened to saw Annabeth before she was in that state?"

And everyone was quiet. No sounds come out from them. I guess no one knows what happened to Annabeth before she was unstable.

But I'm wrong. Since Clarisse the daughter of Ares suddenly raised her hand and stood up.

"I saw her."

Chiron's face was pleased to hear that. At least there's something.

"I saw her sitting in a stable that night. The night before she was unstable. I don't know why she was there but I can guarantee she went there every night."

PANG! Suddenly a straight shot to my heart. She was in stable? Why she was there? Am I the reason she went there?

"Do you know why she went there every night?" asked Chiron to Clarisse.

I can see that Clarisse took a glance at me. So my guess was true. She went there because of me. ME.

"I'm not sure about the real reason, Sir. But I am pretty sure she went there to cry. Because everytime I saw her went out from the stable, her eyes and her nose were red."

Ah. Thank you so much Clarisse, you are really the best. Now everyone were looking at me. Some of them staring with a sympathetic eyes but most of them were glaring. They all must had suspect that Annabeth cried because she broke up with me. Now I want to cry. I kept on looking down and playing with my food.

I can hear that Chiron was groaning out of fatigued and confused. Well, he knows what happened now but what kind of action he needs to do since it involves me, again. That… is his problem. Not mine. Annabeth and I are nothing but just a classmate and a campers. We're maybe a friends, but since she had this amnesia, I am just the only person she remembers the name. The End.

Well, not so fast. After everything wrapped up. I was too lazy to go to my cabin, instead, I went to do some archery since though I have been practice it for years I never get a bulleyes. Talk about a bad luck. It only took me 5 minutes to go there from dining hall. As I reached there, I can see several Ares's and Apollo's kids were there. Most of them chattering with each other rather than practicing. So I just took out few arrows and brought out a bow. I chose the deserted shooting range to hit on.

I take my time in adjusting my posture and fingers. Well, I think its been a long time since I last holding a bow. I pulled back the bow's string to an anchor point. I breathed in and out to clear out my mind and waited about 3 to 4 seconds. Someone told me that if you want to get a bulleyes you have to imagine a person that you hate in a middle of the target. Well, I try to imagine few faces. Monsters that I fought before, titans, giants and Clarisse. Then, I slowly and gently release the target. Hopefully I get to hit the target. But as I looked, NAAH! I missed it. But I didn't give up. I released more and more arrows but only few hit the target. Suddenly I felt frustrated. Upset and angry about so many things that happened to me.

"If you not going to practice properly, get out. You are wasting our arrows, Percy!"

Suddenly a son of Apollo raised his voice to me. Too tired to talk back, I just gave him my bow and walked to my cabin.

Few metres away from my cabin I can see the lights are on. Is someone in there? Suddenly a happy feelings blossomed in my heart. Perhaps Nico is in there. Well, since Hades's cabin are kind of deserted, and Nico rarely use it, I can imagine what state it is in. Must be full with spider's web and dust. As I opened my door. To my surprised, its not Nico that I expect. But someone else. It was…. Mr D.


	10. Chapter 10

What is he doing here, in my cabin? And how did he gets in? Mr D saw me while sipping his Diet Coke, "Finally! I have been waiting for you for… seconds. You're late." He sat himself on my bunk. Like he owns this room.

"What are you doing here, Mr D?" I closed the door and hang my coat on a wall. Instead of sitting next to him, which I will never do. I just stood few metres away from him. I can see he examined me, from head to toe. "I know what you have been doing here, Perry. You must be thinking that no one knows about your recent story. But I guess you were wrong." He what? I tried to look calm but I think its not working because I really am worried and nervous right now. What was he trying to say? He knows everything?

"What do you mean?" I straighten my posture to look like I am so not guilty. And walked myself around the room.

"What do I mean? Let see…" He put down his can of Diet Coke then it disappeared in a thin air. "Nico"

My soul suddenly dropped instantly. I cannot think anything else. The moment he mentioned Nico's name, all that happened in this room between me and Nico were rushing in my head. Then, I can felt my blood flowing to my cheeks and it turns incredibly red. I coughed a little since I am too shocked to know that Mr D found out, out of many people, it was Mr D.

"Wh-what do you mean by Nico?" I gulped. I know my hands started shaking.

"Still in denial?" Suddenly he stood up and walked himself in front of me. Looked down straight to my eyes. "You are in panic Percy. Too shocked that I found out? Do you think what you and Nico did in this Poseidon's cabin were a secret? Do you stupidly think that gods wouldn't know? They watched YOU. They kept their eyes on YOU. Every seconds what you did or done, they know." He smirked like how pleasurable it is to made fun of me. To see me in anxious and panicked expression.

Sweat running down from my forehead. And my palm getting sweaty. What am I supposed to say? He even said our name correctly. Should I beg him to keep quiet? But he said that even gods know. My dad. Uh-oh this is not good. Unwillingly, my knees gave up to stand. Without I realize, I was kneeling. I clenched my fists tightly. I was too tongue-tied. I can't even say a word to either denied or agreed.

"Hahaha. Are you too shocked until you can't even stand? Tch tch tch, Percy Jackson. You are too exposed. You are too naïve. You think you can love whoever you want? Listen to whatever your heart told you? This is why I hate heroes. They are selfish, self-centred. They think they are so powerful but they actually don't. They are just a pawn in games that gods set them. And you are one of the pawns. Now, listen to me, end your relationship with him. Soon, you will find out the reason Annabeth left you. I warn you. Perhaps Apollo and Aphrodite would be interested to see the progress. But your dad. Oh, you can't imagine how he is so disappointed and upset to see his son, a boy that he bragged all night long turn into a…" He knelt himself too. Again, he was grinning happily. Smiling while showing his snowy teeth. And whispered to my left ear. "Gay."

The instant I blinked my eyes. Mr D wasn't there anymore. Wasn't in front of me. I hadn't realized that I am still kneeling. Too weak. My mouth getting dry. My fists were bleeding. My mind went blank. Suddenly my cheeks getting wet. I was crying. I was sobbing so hard, I even screamed a little. I let everything out. I don't care anymore. I don't care if my next cabin can hear my crying voice. I just don't give a damn. I closed my eyes but tears kept on flowing down. I banged the floor furiously. Over and over again. How pathetic I am right now.

Why people keep on interfering my life? Why can't I just have a normal life? Like any other teenagers. Why even my love life, people have to be so curious about? Before, when I was with Annabeth, Athena didn't approve me. And people kept on blaming me for breaking up with Annabeth though she was the one who dumped me. And now Nico. I know I was wrong. But I love him. I tried to let go of him. But I don't, after we finally confessed to each other last night. AND NOW THIS! WHY EVERYTHING HAPPENED SO FAST? TOO FAST! My sobbing seems like didn't get any lower. The suddenly a warm body was pressed to mine. I am too mournful to look who was hugging me and patting my back. A soft voice can be heard. "It's okay. It's okay. I am here." And I just lost my consciousness.

I think around midnight. I felt some presence beside me. I opened my eyes to find the other side of the bed was filled with Nico warmness. I observed around me. And it still dark. Suddenly I can heard Nico's sleeping voice. I smiled a little. He is way too cute with that oversized nightwear. I kissed softly his cheek. Then I can see Nico's smiling. He must had a nice dream then. I dragged myself out from bed and headed to a bathroom. I see myself in a mirror. And my eyes and face were swollen. I must be crying too hard. I washed my face with a hot water. "Whoever hearing me right now, let me say this. I am not going to end my love with Nico. Not now and not forever. I am sorry to my dad for betraying his expectation. But I hope he will understand me and let this slide." After saying what I want to say. I went on bed again, next to Nico. Wrapped myself with Nico's and before I know, sun come to say hello.

On morning, nothing extraordinary happened. Just a normal life. But the different was whenever I walked by, people was whispering with each other about Annabeth condition, like I can't hear them and the worst is, they kept their distance from me. Nice. But other than that, nothing unusual occur yet for that whole morning till evening. But during lunch, Grover sat himself in front to me. I was startled a little. And he start talking nonstop until I finish my meal. Perhaps he can feel that I been left out. So he just want to cheer me up. Thank you Grover. "Grover." I stopped eating and looked to Grover. And so do Grover. He stopped talking.

"Thank you."

"For what dude?"

"For talking to me when others not."

"You owe me these, Perce." Grover grinned.

"I owed you a lot Grover. And… I'm sorry about before."

"About what?"

"You know, last month when I humiliated you after the climbing wall competition." I really am sorry about what I had done to Grover during that time. For this whole month I regretted for treating him like a slave which I shouldn't do since he is my bestfriend before I joined the camp.

"No biggie! I even forgot about it. The moment you decided to save Annabeth. I know you a good guy. Which I already knew." He said that while patting my shoulder. Then I continued eating and he continued talking.

Sun come and go. And stars glittering the sky. The temperature sure dropped everytime night take the shift. Brrr… I went to my cabin and closed the door tightly.

Suddenly someone walk behind me. And it was Nico. "How was today?" As he said that, he put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "It was fine." I turned around and put my arms around his too. "How about you? What were you doing today?" After those words came out from my mouth. I can see he shifted his eyes somewhere else and hesitated for a while. "Lingering underground and doing some charity." He pressed his face on my chest. "What kind of charity?" And I put my chin on his head while hugging him. "Well, let see, feeding a hellhounds. Sweeping my dad's house which is very dirty. Had a love talk with my step-mom and… that's all." I laughed a little. Nico eased his arms and looked to me while asking "Why are you laughing?" Seems like I can't stop myself from grinning. "Let me ask you, are you a girl?" Nico look at me with a weird face, then I continued "Well, what kind of boy would swept the floor and talked about love with their mother?" I laughed but my arms still wrapping Nico. Then Nico pitched my skins. And I jolted a little. "You think that's funny? What am I supposed to do then? There's nothing in your room. So that's why I went to underworld instead. You always abandoned me every morning. I always thought, am I your wife or something since the only time I can see you during –"but then Nico's eyes widened like he accidently saying something he don't want to say.

"Wife?" I told Nico. Wow. I can never imagine that Nico the one to say that. Then I pushed Nico on bed. "What are you doing Percy?" Struggling to get away from me. Unfortunately, I already locked him with my hands pinned him down. "You were the one who said whether you are my wife or not. So I am going to ask you." With a tense face, Nico asked "Ask me what?" I drew my face close to his. Our lips are centimetres away. I can felt his breathed on my face. Then I said "Will you be my wife? Waiting for me obediently to finish my activities for a day, welcome me every time I reach here and most of all…" I slowly unbuttoned him shirt and playing my fingers on his bare chest, "… give me your love for the whole night." I pressed my lips to his. Licking his bottom lip to let him open his mouth then I put my tongue in it. Our tongues did their job nicely. But then when the heat getting hotter. Nico suddenly pushed my body away. He breathed hard but he seems like resisting my kiss a bit.

"What's wrong Nico?" I stopped after realizing his uneasy face.

"Can we talk?" still trying to catch his breath.

I let go of Nico. But Nico still lying on my bed, "Why you were crying last night?"

My eyes widened, I stared down to Nico. Never expect he would talk about it. "Why were you crying so hard?" I kept quiet. I don't know where to start. "Mr D came to see me." I paused for a while. "Then? What did he said?" Now Nico was sitting behind me while pressing his head on my back. "Nothing special. About camp." I lied.

Since Nico's face pressed on my back. I can feel his breath. "Is it about us? About your dad disappointment? About how all gods know about us. About he told you to leave me and choose Annabeth instead?" I wanted to turn my body and give him a warm hug. "Don't! Don't turn around. Just… talk like this." Nico hold my hands with his. I can feel that he was trembling. Shaking.

"Yeah." I accept his hands by holding it more tightly.

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. What else can I do Nico? There's nothing I can do. These are gods we talking about. Even now, they listen to what we said."

All of sudden, my behind felt wet. I tried to turn my head around to see Nico. But I can't his face since my neck is not that long.

"Are you crying?" no respond. Then I asked again. But still, no answer from Nico. But I can still feel his shaking and trembling body. Then I turned my body around. I can see Nico's red face with a red eyes. He really is crying. His cheeks dripping with his tears. He just keep on shaking his head. And pressed his lips tightly. He look into my eyes. And somehow I can read his eyes, sympathy and love. Then I whispered "I love you" into his ears several times. I shove Nico's fragile and shaking body on bed. Nico was still crying and sobbing. Murmuring "I'm sorry" again and again. But I shut him with my kisses and embraced him tightly. That night, we hold each other and wait for tomorrow to come.

Few days had passed, after that night, Nico and I didn't mentioned about that issue anymore. Instead we talked about other stuff. After sword practiced, Grover and I went to a big house since Chiron was calling us. We knocked the door together. But the one that open the door wasn't Chiron, it was Annabeth. Now she looks pretty fresh up. Her face aren't gloomy like the last time I saw her. She gave us a sit. Chiron hasn't arrive yet so I guess since Annabeth was here, Chiron need to talk with a three of us presence. The atmosphere in this room are so awkward. With Grover trying to crack a joke with Annabeth but she don't even respond instead keep on glaring at face.

"Psst, Perce."

"What?"

"Say something."

"Say what?"

"Anything. This is so awkward, dude. Are we going to be like this until Chiron arrive? I bet he will be late." Said Grover while kicking my chair. That really hurting my butt you know.

"Ahem, so… How are you Annabeth?" Nice start right?

"I'm fine." She said with her eyes gluing with mine. Then I asked about what happened after Grover and I left the room.

She didn't respond for a while. Then, "Malcolm helped to walk for a while. Seems like I even forgot how to walk. Then, he helped me catching up with Gods, Myths, Legends, Heroes and knowledge that I knew. And I found out that I am actually a brilliant kid. Since I can remember whatever I read. So for these days, I have been reading nonstop. But suddenly today. Chiron told me to wait in this room. For a next minutes, both of you came."

Grover and I exchanged look. She even forgot how to walk. That was rather nasty. I thought to continue asking her about what kind of books she read, what foods she ate but Annabeth actually hasn't finished her story yet.

"Percy is your name right? Malcolm told me you are Poseidon's son. And Grover, the one who found me. There are others. Thalia, Luke, Clarisse, Zoe, Bianca…" Then suddenly we can see that her eyes shifted elsewhere, trying to remember the last name. "… Nico." She shook her head. Something disturbing shadowing her mind. "I think I missed something important just now. But… I don't know what it is anymore."

Grover told her to cool down. To not thinking anymore since her brain must be tired with all information she got only in few days. But she insisted. "Who is Nico? I asked Malcolm and Chiron about Nico but all I get are he is Hades's son, he had a dead sister name Bianca. He saved me before in a quest. But why do I get the feeling, those are not info I want. Its not enough" I looked away the moment Nico's name mentioned. I leave everything to Grover to say. I was getting nervous. What more Annabeth wants to know about Nico. Did the night she left me had anything to with Nico. Did she met Nico before that? After that, I tried to avoid the conversation between Grover and Annabeth now. There are tons of questions I want to ask her but I was too afraid to say anything unnecessary. 15 minuts had past. But still no presence of Chiron. Annabeth also getting restless. She then went out from the room to find Chiron. But the moment she wants to open the door, Mr D was in front of the door. "Ah! Anabelle, how are you? You look fine to me. Is Chiron inside?" He took a glance inside and when he eyes on me, "Perry and a satyr. Nice. Since Chiron is not here…" He stepped inside and made Annabeth stepped behind. He then closed the door behind him, "Lets talk. Shall we?" He clapped his hands, suddenly a can of Diet Coke was in our hand. "Have a drink. You must be thirsty, right?" He was smiling but his eyes are not.

Grover and I just sat there and didn't say a word. Mostly we just exchanged look and from the eye contact I can understand what he tried to say. "What is he doing here?" "How would I know." "Did you do anything wrong?" "Have I ever did anything right?" "Wel… no."

Mr D sat himself on a golden couch next to Grover. And Annabeth took a sit next to me.

"So, Annabelle, do you have anything that you are curious about? Anythin at all? I am willing to answer it if the question that you ask are interesting."

"I am Annabeth, sir."

"Whatever."

I felt that even though he was talking with Annabeth, his eyes were glaring me. "So, Percy. Have you do what I told you?" Still glaring.

I looked away. "No." I think Annabeth saw me trembling since her eyes fixed to hands.

"Sir, I have few questions."

"Indeed. Do ask."

"First, Malcolm told me about the legend of sharing blood. And also read some of it from books. Am I really need to marry him? I think the legend was lacking something."

"Hmm-mm. Next?"

"Second, who is he?" While pointing at me. "Chiron told me that he is my friend. A boy that I travelled a lot in a past. But why did everyone's expression change everytime I mentioned his name?"

"Interesting. Other?"

"The last one is, who is Nico?"

"And that's what I am waiting for!" Mr D stood up right away. He wander around the room before answering any of Annabeth's question.

I looked nervous. My palm felt sweaty. I loss counts how many times I gulped my saliva. Then Annabeth whispered to me. "Did I asked something wrong? You are drench with sweat?" I stared at Annabeth. I felt like raising my voice to her. Why you had to asked such questions to the guy that don't even say your name properly. When she saw me glaring at her furiously. She kept quiet.

"Let me skip about the legend and answer your question 2 AND 3. Who is this Percy Jackson and who is Nico di Angelo…"


End file.
